farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
M-16
The M-16 is an assault rifle that appears in Far Cry 5, the Hours of Darkness expansion and in Far Cry New Dawn. Far Cry 5 The perks of the M-16 over the modern AR-C are dubious at best; the AR-C has identical stats, except having an additional point in the Handling, with 5 to the M-16's 4. Outside of the "classic" aesthetic to the firearm, it is statistically worse. They both have a 30-round capacity, and both hold 40 rounds when an Extended Magazine is upgrade is used; as well, both have the semi-automatic, 3-round-burst, and automatic fire modes. Along with the stats, the M16 uses the same animations and sound effects as the AR-C, making this weapon a reskinned version of it. If that doesn't bother you however, it is a very cool weapon to use. It is obtained for free via ownership of the Hours of Darkness expansion. Like the other bonus weapons from owning the expansion, it has no skins available. However, it can be fitted with a suppressor, optical sight, and extended magazine. Far Cry New Dawn The M-16 returns in Far Cry New Dawn with a post-apocalyptic variant named the Giant Tool. It has a scope and a screwdriver attached to it like a bayonet. The gun itself is being held together with elastic bands on the middle of the gun itself, with electrical tape wrapped around the magazine, directly below the scope, and wrapped around the stock. The Giant Tool M-16 is an Elite weapon, firstly the player needs to upgrade the Workbench to the level 3. It deals 100 damage and has a 30-round magazine. Gallery Fc5 weapon m16.jpg|The base model M-16 as it appears in Far Cry 5 Fc5 weapon m16 scopes reflex.jpg|Reflex Sight Fc5 weapon m16 scopes reddot.jpg|Red Dot Sight Fc5 weapon m16 scopes optical.jpg|Optical Sight Fc5 weapon m16 scopes marksman.jpg|Marksman Sight Fc5 weapon m16 scopes tactical.jpg|Tactical Scope Fc5 weapon m16 scopes enhranger.jpg|Enhanced Ranger Fc5 weapon m16 suppc.jpg|Suppressor Cylinder Fc5 weapon m16 supps.jpg|Suppressor Square Fcnd_m16.jpg|The M-16 in Far Cry New Dawn Fcnd_m16_first_person_view.jpg|First-person view in Far Cry New Dawn Trivia *The description text mentioning that it is "perfect for jungle warfare" is somewhat dubious itself, as the M-16 - particularly the first-generation and subsequent A1 models - were known to be notoriously unreliable in the damp, humid climates of Southeast Asia. There are various accounts of some GIs ditching their issued M-16 rifles for captured AK-47 and other Viet Cong arms, as the weapons were said to be much more reliable. This could however be a joke to the climate the weapon was used in, a cruel joke or just a nod to Hours Of Darkness. *The M-16 in Far Cry 5 is likely an M16A1, as it has a "teardrop" style forward assist on the right side of the weapon's upper receiver, and a birdcage flash suppressor. *As the M-16 in Far Cry 5 has a fixed carrying handle, the optical sight uses an additional Weaver Rail attachment. Category:Far Cry New Dawn Weapons